Dragon Ball Pony king piccolo saga and canterlot wedding
by supersaiyangoku08
Summary: twilight hears her brother is getting married she is not happy but twilight hears that he's marring princess cadence she gets excited and they celebrate by having dinner goku realises he forgot his grandpa's Dragon ball and power so krillin gets as goku's stuff for him as goku gets a bad feeling something bad happened to krillin but to find him killed by king piccolo's minion
1. Chapter 1

After goku fought tien at the world martial arts tournament tien joined the Z-fighters and twilight got info that her Brother is getting married when she hears its princess cadence twilight thinks of the time when she was filly having a fun time then she Decides celberate By having a feast before they did goku relises he forgot his power pole and his grandpa's Dragon Ball krillin decides get goku's stuff for him while there eating goku is concerned about krillin then goku gets a Bad felling that something happened to krillin goku runs over make sure krillins ok when got there he was Dead find out what happens episode: enter king piccolo goku's and twilight and friends catch up to goku what happened goku said yamcha oh no said Olong impossible said master roshi poor krillin he's dead after hearing krillin was dead goku's friends along twilight and her friends gasped in shock it can't be true it can't easy said tien i was a monster a hideous monster it took a strange ball covered with stars and list of the martial arts society said the announcer a Dragon ball names yamcha said a monster said master roshi krillin tried to stop the beast but it was to strong that boy fought with everything he had that announcer explained goku looking at krillins dead body krillin he's gone bulma said then goku said angrily he Didn't deserve this goku grabbing his power pole bulma do you have the dragon radar then goku grabbed the dragon radar goku wait stop thats an order said master roshi as goku ran off to find the monster that killed krillin there are to near here but which one i'll have to guess said goku meanwhile back with goku's and twilights friends impetous that monsters strong enough to kill krillin and goku running off after a big match he won't have the energy to defeat tien closing krillins eyes he was a brave soldier who coul be so cruel i found this piece of paper lying on the ground Do you think it has anything to do with it said Olong bulma saw it and said it's the word devil circled devil that sounds creepy said Olong twilight says to her self as were have i seen this symbol before and said where have i seen that symbol before master roshi wanted to see it quickly and said no it's not possible it can't be true scardely maser roshi said the turtle this this is crest of king piccolo master roshi said slowly king piccolo said the rest goku and twilights friends others said piccolo someone admits to having that name said launch i've heard that name it's a legendary creäture that is said to have thrown the world into depth's terror ages ago twilight then remembered that symbol and said he's right i read about this creature in a book and how he had spreaded pure evil through the earth long ago. Its true said master roshi the turning to a flash back of the king piccolo war his name may sound funny but i can ensure you there's nothing humorous about that savaged beast said master roshi with him paying darkness and chaos his minions of terror wrecked havoc upon the land Destroying everything with indiscriminate fury as it shows king piccolo's minions destroying a city and killing innocent people no knew what they wanted or why but they were here laughing as our world crumbled around,piccolo and his army destroyed one city after another with little opposition except one temple it was in the secluded sanctuary were the beast fought faced the meager but Determine school of martial artists as the hord invaded the temple the young fighter Banded together for a final assault though hopelessly out numbered they were united and with there combined strength they offered a formable defense many demons fell that day and along side them even more great men when the battle was over only to of the warriors were left standing myself and crane hermit but the skirmish had barely put a Dent in piccolo's forces desperate and out of time we concentrated our remaining energy in to shield that absorbed the enemy fire and with a breath of luck reflected it back them one Bright light that's all i remember but some how it worked the hord was vanquished it was finally or so we thought then king piccolo appears all dark looking apparently the monsters were an opening act for king piccolo himself we barely got a look at his ugly mug before he dismissed us with a wave of his hand against his might we were like rag dolls caught in a storm shen and i were in our prime we gave everything and still king piccolo prevailed all those lives lost and we didn't lay a scratch on him he was amune to every one even mutaito who's mutaito Bulma said he was master said master roshi as it cuts back to the king piccolo war where mutaito confronts king piccolo why have you attack this massacre was completely senseless said mater mutaito Do want the truth that it was mere or maybe you need a higher purpose purhaps fate said king piccolo we pose no threat we are seekers of peace said mutaito and you shall find it in death piccolo said then laughed i tried to be nice now will have to do it the hard way said mutaito in his fighting stance foolish said piccolo as he waved his again with a blast and as it hits mutaito and mutaito tries to fight as piccolo then fires continuous blasts at mutaito as piccolo says while laughing when did you learn to dance then young roshi says master mutaito is under his control no its not true said younge shen as mutaito still tried to fight as he finishes mutaito thanks a strog amune system my extrodenary Bedside manner master mutaito made a full recovery however exterior wounds tend to heal then those we keep inside for my master the shame of being dishonored infront of his students and the lose he couldn't protect was more than he could bare unwilling to continue his teaching he left hoping time what his heart could not meanwhile with goku we see him still trying to find the monster that killed krillin and says it shouldn't have happened to him not to krillin you'll pay for this you here me your gonna pay it's strange picturing you and the hermit as friends i now you when't through i have not idea said yamcha neither did i crane hermit never spoke of his past not to us said tien something changed in shen that day i could see it in his eyes it was as if goodness itself betrayed him whiether it was our mater leaving or the alluring power of evil who knows he snapped the man i knew my friend was gone another casualty said master roshi gee that's to bad so what happened next how did you defeat king piccolo as it cuts back to king piccolo master roshi replied to Olong i didn't king piccolo continued his rampage covering the earth in a sea of fire and ash unable to defeat him i fled. you ran i would've stood my ground said Olong obviously you never fought a titan if flesh and blood were as strong as pride we would all be invincible fortunately i found refuge in the mountains where i continued my training as best i could but as the years past i lost hope and began to felt the weight of my solitude then one day that hope returned my mentor had spent his time strengthening his abilities and in search of a means to defeat king piccolo which he had finally discovered cutting to a city where mutaito brings out a rice cookie jar and says seace power and surrender piccolo or face the consequences piccolo says laughing i prefer to watch you dance after he said that mutaito prepared to use his technique as piccolo tries to blast mutaito again the blast nothing and piccolo says what! and gets caught in the green wave of energy the evil containment wave successfully trapped king piccolo said master roshi open the jar said mutaito the electronic jar my master had acquired was specific designed enough to hold and contain evil quickly close it close it as young roshi closes the jar piccolo's fate was sealed but at a heavy price having used up all of his energy master mutaito could not endure the effects of the battle he gave his life to save others and with doing so regained his honor as for piccolo i obeyed my masters last command and threw the jar into the sea no has ever seen or heard from king piccolo ever until today oh no what if crane hermit found it and opened it again said chioutzu no shen more than anyone understands the danger of releasing king piccolo from his prison said master roshi but master the note in the description of the monters states it could be one of piccolo's minions said yamcha if your right goku's in grave danger meanwhile goku is still chasing after the monster that killed krillin there more than one way get across then goku calls his fly nimbus and then chases the demon from the sky back with goku's friends along twilight and her friends twilight asks her brother if he should delay the wedding until piccolo is defeated her brother said Don't worry because theres a barrier protecting canterlot from piccolo said twilights brother even if king piccolo is responsible theres a chance goku won't find him said tien don't Bet on pal thats why he took bulmas dragon radar said launch whats he after i understand taking the dragon ball but why steal a member list of the martial arts society master roshi said curiously what a minute whats all this talk about dragon,radars,balls whats that have to do with anything said tien goku what are you getting your self into meanwhile with piccolo as pilaf tells him about the Dragon Balls seven for one wish i like the sound of that said piccolo it is marvelous three leaders like us need one wish to rule the world said pilaf i don't need magic balls to rule the planet it is falling on my feet once before then what is it that you want said shu the greatest prize of all eternal youth just think with eternal youth i could master time itself why would i want rule this planet for a life time when i could rule it for all time said piccolo yes by the way theres something i should run past you if you recall it was i plucked from the cold sea brought you to my arealy palace to recoperate in lavish style did you get those grapes i sent you and even briefed you on the Dragon balls remeber said pilaf get to the point pilaf said piccolo i know you have busy schedule but lord piccolo when the world does fall under your eternal control i was wondering if could get say half of it wait i don't need that much space a third of the world will do just fine i'm your guy right who told you about the tournament did i a third i meant a quarter i'm horrible with fractions said pilaf i'll think about it said maybe put in furnishing some land scapes to rise property values said pilaf pilaf where is tambourine said piccolo mai said pilaf yes emperor it sensor indicate he's heading this way sir said mai here he comes just wait until you see a Dragon Ball upclose there so nice and shiny what i can't understand is why you need a list of the martial arts society i'm tell you those people are dull said pilaf martial artistists it was one of theme that sealed me in that jar oh the arigant as piccolo blows up the jar the worlds greatest fighters are on that list they will all be destroyed all of them said piccolo no fighter here said pilaf i get it i figured it out i know who killed krillin and why they took that list said master roshi who said launch and tien it was king piccolo some how he escaped knowing it a fighter who used the evil containment wave to trap he stole the list to learn of his enemys said master roshi i get with a phonebook of his enemys he can easily track them down said yamcha he guards the wave by people who know how to use it said tien exactly if only there was worn goku said master roshi after hearing from roshi twilight sees pinkie pie sleeping through when roshi was talking about king piccolo and tells her wake up pinkie pie this is serious piccolo could be a threat to canterlot said twilight i know i know besides i bet master roshi could use evil something something on piccolo said pinkie pie meanwhile with goku he gets close to tambourine uh ha i got you said goku as he gets close to tambourine.

**will goku be take revenge for krillins death or suffer the same fate as his friend find out on the next exciting adventure on Dragon Ball Pony**


	2. Chapter 2

previously on Dragon Ball Pony goku found krillin dead and the who was responsible is none other than an underling of king piccolo a creature that caused terror to the earth 300 years ago that was sealed away By master mutaito's evil containment wave but freed by pilaf goku approachs the creature that killed krillin find out right now episode: tambourine attacks goku gets close to tambourine, he stop you said goku a child explain said tambourine goku saw his grandpa's Dragon Ball and then knew that he was the one who killed krillin it was you! you killed my friend said goku your point goku grew more anger and yelled he was my friend a great warrior his name was krillin' krillin said said tambourine he fought you for the dragon ball and you killed said goku ah yes i never seen anyone so bald act so brave said tambourine as remembers him as it cuts to flash back where krillin fought tambourine, theres a monster hanging from the sealing this is the last time i pull a double shift as the tambourine in the flashback takes the 4 star dragon ball out of the bag then begins fight krillin as krillin tries to fight it off then see's him reappear on the sealing again than he decides to end him with a kick to the head as krillin collapses to the ground backwards, dead thanks for the update he was human i did him a favor said tambourine what did you say, taking his life was a big mistake nobody messes with my friends said goku one thing i find tolerable about you species is the sound you make when you die said tambourine then goku trys to attack and then trys to punch tambourine but tambourine grabs it and says your bodies are soft and fragile hardly suitable for fighting and perfect for pain then as it cut back to twilight,her friends and goku's friends as master roshi sees how krillin got killed one kick to the front to the frontle blow thats what killed said master roshi are serious someone like krillin killed with one kick said yamcha it happens said master roshi after that we cut back goku where he was just knocked off his nimbus cloud, ni-nimbus i'm tired i must have used up all my energy during the tournament said goku tambourine said after laughing if your muscles were as tough your talk this wouldn't be so folly said tambourine then I'll show you how strong i am said goku then goku tried to fight off tambourine yet again and tried spinning in a circle to try to get tambourine dizzy and then trys to strike tambourine then tambourine uses his long tounge to grab goku and throws goku, really what do hope to accomplish other than to prove that your species deserves extinction said tambourine i Don't know what you just said but I'm not here to prove anything here your going to pay said goku heh you are a conceded one i think someone should take you down or notch said tambourine as uses an attack that destroys the nimbus cloud and then he strikes goku then goku trys to use his power pole to hit tambourine but then tambourine grabs it then tambourine heads down wear goku is falling as soon as goku falls to the ground tambourine crushes his back with his feet, unlike other life forms humans are worthless why they don't even make good pets said tambourine then goku grabs tambourines leg and says krillin he was my best friend, right got said tambourine then he grabs goku then goku says i'm gonna make you suffer then tambourine begins to bet goku till he can't move and then tosses him in the air and knocks him back down to the ground hard then he sees goku quivering and goku then passes out then cutting back to twilight and her friends along with goku's friends princess celestia checked to see if krillin is dead she confirmed that he's dead please come back goku i can't lose you to it's all my fault i shouldn't have given him the dragon radar said bulma don't blame yourself goku made his choice as did krillin there are no excuses it's just fate said master roshi you sound like you've given up said bulma i'm sorry goku's gone said master roshi no it's not true and shame on you for saying such thing said bulma why do you expect goku to fail like that you should have more faith in him said Olong i agree that theres a chance but now we have to return to the island we must barry krillin the rest can wait said master roshi i never knew i could hate someone i never met before but king piccolo is an animal once i'm done with him he wish he stayed in that jar said yamcha what's wrong with you, you sound like goku this monster is to powerful your just gonna get yourself killed to said bulma the list he took has my name on it bulma and i'm not gonna sit around and wait for him to find me said yamcha your right he's only looking for people on the list i'm safe no one hunts for pigs were cute said Olong no self-absorbed pig you'll just end up at main course of his dinner table said bulma no one is safe king piccolo ambishen does not allow for bistandards should he gain Dominion over our world all would be lost, as it shows what king piccolo would do if he takes control of earth, what his nightmarish flames don't scorch his legions shall devour their will be no quarter no haven complete genocide then cuts back to the others, so this evil containment wave your master used to trap king piccolo the first time around seems it worked very well why don't we use now said tien master mutaito passed away before he had a chance to teach it to me said master roshi this new creature must be more powerful than discord and nightmare moon combined i Don't think the elements of harmony will be able defeat king piccolo twilight i think it's for the best that we continue the wedding while goku's friends defeat piccolo but for right now said Celestia master roshi we talked it over and we would like to come with you if that's all right said tien don't be silly of course you can we appreciate your assistance meanwhile with king piccolo, tiny you sure it's a Dragon Ball said piccolo yes i was right you see do i not offer invaluable counsole said pilfaf you've done well pilaf once i have all seven trinkets eternal youth will be mine said piccolo yes soon we'll all get what we deserve said pilaf my full power will be restored and i will once again become invincible said piccolo right and your looks will improve as well then piccolo looks at pilaf mad, which would be hard to imagine considering good you look said pilaf there is more here is a list of names for participants of the martial arts tournament by all accounts i provides an accurate record over the past 10 years tambourine good post them on the wall said piccolo as wish said tambourine then tambourine starts posting pictures of martial artists and finds a picture of krillin i can't believe it he's one of there great fighters said tambourine you know of this one said piccolo yes and you won't need his picture i already killed him during the mission then pilaf discovers a picture of goku no wonder the little pest was so difficult to defeat he 2nd place in the last to martial arts competions a worthy opponent for my skills said pilaf Don't bother with his picture what he was as weak as the first one said tambourine you killed said pilaf if that his name it was over so fast there wasn't time for introductions if the human i fought won second place sir these fighter won't pose a significent threat said tamourine that maybe or they could be the same coning warriors that drove back my forces and locked my in a jar for decades we have to be absoulutely sure hunt them down all of them leave not one of them standing said piccolo yes said tambourine and once you completed that mission find me the rest of the dragon balls i'll take over the world from there remember nothing fancy just get the job done now go tambourine send those fighters straight into oblivion and anyone else who gets in your way said piccolo yes said tambourine then tambourine goes out find some martial artist to kill he first kills two martial artists in only a few minutes

**will goku recover from his horrible defeat and can anyone stop tambourine as he assault of unsuspecting terror and who is next target find all of the answers on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball**


	3. Chapter 3

last time on Dragon Ball pony goku fought tambourine and was brutally defeated meanwhile piccolo had a plan in order to kill all the martial artist in the world tambourine has already wiped out two of them can anyone stop find out now episode: mark of the demon we continue where tambourine is finding another martial artist as we see tambourine fighting and killing a martial artist named bacterian as tambourine finishes him off like with king chappa and the boxing champion and we see king piccolo relaxing as he waits for tambourine to find the dragon balls, back to the matter at hand piccolo we still have to retrieve the rest of the dragon ball said piano i have no choice i must make a another warrior said piccolo, piccolo you know when you lay eggs it speeds up your ageing process at the rate your going you'll die before you'll be able take over the world said piano once I've obtain all dragon balls aging won't be a problem i will be eternally young now to create my new warrior his soul purpose must be collecting of dragon balls said piccolo as he's shows how he creates his minions as he has an egg come right out of his mouth as he chants rise and form to serve your master until the egg is about to come out of his mouth congratulations sir does he have a name piano asked his name is cymbal my child of darkness said piccolo a musical instrument didn't see that coming piccolo said piano, silence piano cymbal awaits as piccolo's new minion hatch's from the egg who do you serve child said piccolo i serve my lord i serve piccolo said cymbal and cymbal do you live only to find the dragon balls piccolo asked yes cymbal answered cymbal pilaf now it would be a good time to point out the closest dragon ball said piccolo that would have to be the closest one there so should we take cymbal along said pilaf alone said cymbal as cymbal flys off to find the closest dragon ball as we cut goku knocked out in a forest where he was beaten by tambourine goku then wakes up and feels hungry then he looks all over the forest to find some food and tries to eat some of the animals mean while we see tambourine finding the next martial artist to kill as he's about find and wolf-manthen we cut goku's friends as they explain to tien and chiaotzu about the dragon balls, your telling me that once you gather all seven any wish comes true said tien yep but you only get one wish so we should obviously use that wish to bring krillin back to life said bulma well i know this is gonna sound bad but i think we should use the wish to defeat piccolo there's no way we can beat him on our own i know we have to bring krillin back but that monsters unstoppable said yamcha is that a good idea yamcha i thought the dragon balls turn into stone for whole year after wish has been granted said puar yea that sure is a long time for krillins hang around isn't said the turtle well if you ask me i think bringing him is kind of creppy maybe we should just leave him alone said Olong well let's see i could make a freezer capsule to preserve until we find the dragon balls again maybe for back stabers too said bulma then the others here news about other martial artists being killed, guys martial artists are endanger we've got warn them said yamcha we have trouble contacting them without the list besides many of them use malicious said master roshi then we cut the martial artist wolf-man being killed where he's impaled by wooden stake with a pice of paper with the mark of the demon meanwhile in canterlot while twilight's friends start preperations for the wedding for twilight's brothers wedding with princess cadence appears while twilight talks to her brother that hoping that piccolo dosen't detroy the wedding then princess cadence appears infront of twilight, i hope i'm not interupting anything said cadence, cadence sunshine sunshine lady bugs awake clap your hooves and do a little shake twilight did to help her remember the good ol days, what are you doing asked cadence, cadence it's me twilight she explained then twilight finds somethings not right as twilight sees cadence not nice her friends and appreaticated the preperation there doing later that night twilight discusses with her friends that princess cadence isn't acting normal later on she talks to her brother shing armor about whats going on with cadence then cadence appears and has a talk with shing armor twilight spies on them while there talking and twilight sees cadence zapping shing armor and thinks that she might be brain washing the next day they prepare for the wedding then twilight interupts the preperation tells the other that she saw cadnece brain washing her brother then her brother explains to her what happened, you want know why eyes were all crazy looking ever since i made the barrier i've been getting migrans she hasn't been using her magic to brain washing me shes been using heal fact maybe it's because the reason your acting like this because your worried that piccolo might take over equestria i don't think you should be the best mare infact if i were you i wouldn't come to the wedding then twilight felt guility of what she had done then she decides to apoligize then we see not only cadence who is a changeling impersanating her and sends twilight to a crystal mine mean while with goku he still wondering around the forest trying to find something to eat until he smells cooked fish follows the smell and see that somone is cooking a giant fish and starts gobbling the fish up for lunch after he's done eating goku gets serious and try to serch for tambourine he checks the dragon ball radar and thinks that tambourine still has his dragon ball then goku sees a giant rock being tosed at him as we see a mountain man

**goku as he finds a mysterious moutain man and will twilight escape the crystal mines and save her brother find out on the next exciting adventure on Dragon Ball Pony**


	4. Chapter 4

last time on Dragon Ball Pony piccolo hatched a new warrior named cymbal and sends the creature to collect the dragon balls while that's going on twilight gets a suspicion on cadence until she tries to expose her but she fells bad that she tried to ruin her brothers wedding so her friends princess Celestia try to cheer cadence up then cadence appears and sends twilight to a crystal mines meanwhile with goku wonders around a forest and finds a fish on a stick after that goku encounters a mountain man is he friend or foe find out now episode here comes yajirobe as goku looks at the mountain man thief said the mountain man I'm not a thief said oh yea well i don't remeber fighting you to get my breakfest said the mountain man whats breakfest said goku then goku hops down from the rock then he sees the dragon ball and thinks he's working with tambourine then with yajirobe still mad challenges goku to a fight as they battle each other goku knows more powerful than yajirobe while thats going on tambourine is searching for martial artists for him to kill meanwhile with goku's friends master roshi,tien and chioatzu search for the dragon balls while yamcha,puar,bulma,OLong and launch stay behind and bulma builds a freezer capsule to preserve krillin body finished said bulma wow what a beautiful chamber said puar thank you now lets place krillin inside gently as they put krillin inside the freezing capsule and turns it into dyno capsule meanwhile goku before he continues his battle with the mountain man the mountain man says his name is yajirobe as they continue to fight goku notices that yajirobe has the one star dragon ball yajirobe explains that he found it in the woods 3 years ago then goku sees cymbal, he look said goku pointing cymbal about to approuch them for the dragon ball, how long you live depends on your answer to my question said cymbal what do you want said yajirobe I'm looking for an orange ball with stars on it you better tell me or suffer the consequences as yajirobe grew angry, if want someones help you should ask nicely then cymbal saw the dragon ball on yajirobes neck and knew that was the dragon ball that he was searching for then cymbal tells yajirobe to give him his dragon ball,if your interested in the dragon balls then you must be partners with the same monter that destroyed my friend krillin and that makes you my enemy said goku then goku and yajirobe argue which one of them is going to battle cymbal then decide to see who fights cymbal by playing rock,paper,scissors yajirobe wins and fights cymbal yajirobe trys to lay a scratch but gets knocked back in seconds then yajirobe strikes cymbal then cymbal uses energy blasts on yajirobe but yajirobe dodges his attacks and uses his sword to slice cymbal in half meanwhile piccolo feels cymbals death, piccolo whats wrong you look i'll said piano cymbal has failed me

**clearly yajirobe is no ordenary being find out next time on Dragon Ball Pony**


	5. Chapter 5

last time on Dragon Ball Pony yajirobe fought and sliced in half piccolos minion cymbal after that piccolo felt his death now that he knows that his minion is dead what will he Do now find out right now episode: terrible tambourine yajirobe starts a fire and cooks cymbals corps and tries a taste and starts gobbling up cymbal corpes meanwhile piccolo trys to contact cymbal but he's not responding, it's over cymbal is no more he's dead said piccolo i sympathize for your lose said pilaf silence you fools how could finatiquint brains comprehend how i feel he was life,scales and blood i gave him life sat and watched him spit his first slime said piccolo yes we begin to understand piccolo looks at pilaf angry meanwhile in a village where a father bear and a kid bear are fishing until a monster named giran appears and grabs their fish, hey thats our fish said the kid bear if thats true little bear why is it in my hand said giran give it back go get your own food said the kid bear then giran eats the fish and all the other animals in the village start to run away back into their houses girans about to punch the two bears then tambourine interupts him by grabbing his tail, nobody touches my tail said giran are you giran asked tambourine what if i am said giran you die said tambourine as tambourine kicks giran to the ground then giran trys to lay a few punches on tambourine but does nothing and tambourine does a double kick on giran sending him flying toward a rock then giran tries one of his special techniques on tambourine as giran spits out purple slime and raps itself around tambourine ,thanks but it's not my color said thats marry go round go you can't move a muscle then tambourine proves giran wrong by breaking free from the purple slime than giran uses one more kick, congratulations no one has ever struck me in a fight before then tambourine finishes off giran by impaling him with his bare hands then the two bears thank tambourine for finishing off giran then tambourine kills the kid bears father then tambourine leaves the mark of the demon on girans body and heads off to find the next martial artist meanwhile tien,master roshi and chioatzu plan how they going stop king piccolo while there searching for the dragon balls cutting back with tambourine he decides to find and kill yamcha next meanwhile with goku after seeing yajirobe eat cymbals corpose till he gets to the skeleton as goku tells yajirobe that tambourine will searching for his dragon ball mean while with piccolo show where cymbal was killed, this is the dragon ball my precious cymbal was seeking before he disappeared so that means whoever possess it responsible for his destruction i want them to pay dearly for this insult said piccolo your majesty well it is true that cymbals where abouts are unknown it is impossible that he was destroyed by anybody inhabiting this planet here we are invincible said piano maybe he decided get some sites and lost track of the time you know how kids are said pilaf ya maybe i was dreaming when felt his life slipping away i am impatheicly linked with all of my children i sensed his death who ever ruined my creation will suffer mean while with tambourine as he continues to look for yamcha as goku's friends are unaware that tambourine is looking for yamcha, I'm lost have I'm seeking an island identified as mb5oo12 said tambourine ya you're gonna have to go south said yamcha as bulma tells tambourine that they were before they moved there, is that so said tambourine as he takes a good look at yamcha he and sees that he was that he was looking for, your yamcha said tambourine then that must make you king piccolos yes man said yamcha yes i mean no shut up said tambourine monster you're the one who killed said tambourine you are my next victim as tambourine and yamcha begin battle and is all ready starts taking a beating from tambourine as tambourine begins to show how weak yamcha is then tambourine is about to finish off yamcha until piccolo interupts him, tambouri tambourine said piccolo contacting tambourine we'll finish this later master everything is proceeding as planned i have tracked down i have killed 7 now I'm working on the 8th said tambourine thats good news i wish i could see fortinate we have a problem cymbal was supposed to retrieve along the way he was destroyed said piccolo destroyed tambourine replied a response to crime will swift sivere you are to abandon your current assignment and find who did it i want an example of it do it slowly then tambourine starts to look for the one who killed cymbal meanwhile master roshi, tien and chioatzu find one of the dragon balls meanwhile goku how the dragon balls work and says how the dragon balls work

**goku's wish to confront tambourine is about to come true without any help from the dragon balls tambourine is heading his way and is looking for a showdown next time on Dragon Ball Pony**


	6. Chapter 6

Last time on Dragon Ball Pony piccolo felt his minions demise meanwhile tambourine tracked down yamcha but before he could finish off yamcha his master called to tell him that his brother cymbal was killed and now tambourine searches for goku and yajirobe episode tien's atonement meanwhile with master roshi,tien and chioatzu have found another dragon ball thats in the hands of pirates as the pirates are about to attack tien,master roshi and chioaztu as they fire there fire bullets at them thanks to chioatzu telekanises there able to defeat the pirates easily there captain hands over the dragon ball meanwhile goku follows yajirobe hoping tambourine appears so goku can fight him again yajirobe tries to get away from goku so he dosen't get the dragon ball as goku starts to chase yajirobe, i'm not leaving until i find that monster said goku as he continues to chase yajirobe meanwhile piccolo, i want him i'll tear him apart said piccolo master calm down you need your strength said piano tambourine contacts piccolo, you majesty your majesty said tambourine what happened did you find the culprit asked piccolo there no one here who they are they moved on said tambourine they moved pilaf said piccolo mai the radar said pilaf yes sire as the dragon radar shows the dragon ball moving as we cut goku still chasing yajirobe swimming to another island, your target is moving north east hurry said piccolo yes said tambourine meanwhile goku still chases yajirobe till they get to river they feel tired of running as they eat fish but before goku starts chasing yajirobe again after there done eating before goku catches up with yajirobe has a plan in oreder to slow down goku by making one of the rocks there hoping on break on goku and having him fall in the stream and down a water fall meanwhile tambourine finds the fire that goku and yajirobe used to cook there fish, cutting to piccolo, what it's moving again as piccolo sees the dragon ball moving this prey is slippery tambourine move fast get them meanwhile master roshi,tien and chiaotzu search for a dragon ball in a town as the dragon ball is in a house tien decides to get it, its you so what is it you've come for said the man who knows tien meanwhile goku tries to catch up with yajirobe find a farmer with hay stack and hops aboard the hay stack cutting back with tien as the man tries to stand up, small world said tien yes it is isn't as bad luck would have it i thought i could forget about your face but i'm reminded of it every time i move said the man as tien has a flashback tha tien has showing him fighting the man at the world martial arts tournament along with remebering breaking his leg, i had to be rushed to the hospital i don't remeber much except the pain from 13 broken bones it took me two years to get back to this house and my beautiful wife said the man as the mans wife calls the police thinking tien is the killer as the police arrive to arrest tien thinking he's the one killing martial artists as tien tries to explain that king piccolo is the killer before the police try to shoot tien master roshi comes in and tells the police that tien isn't the killer and thier on impotant business tien trys prove he's changed by getting down on his knees, i beg of you we desperately need that ball i apoligize for the wrong i've done you if you want revenge break an arm or two whatever you want but please but please give us the dragon ball said tien i've dreamed of revenge longer than i have i forgive get up said the man you can have the dragon ball as soon as he wakes up meanwhile with yajirobe while riding a hay stack tambourine fires an energy blast at the hatstack, old man did you kill my brother tambourine asked the farmer then tambourine sees yajirobe and sees the dragon ball around yajirobes neck and assumes yajirobe killed his brother then yajirobe then sees that goku was right about a monster attacking him then goku catches up with yajirobe then tamborine sees goku catching up, no way aren't you dead i took care of you in the woods said tambourine i told i'll make you pay i'll never forgive you for killing krillin destroying my nimbus cloud and want my dragon ball back said goku listen goku you can off this monster all you want thats fine with me but you better let me eat him agreed said yajirobe now i understand how embarassing my young brother cymbal killed by a couple of little rats this is truely hilarious you wanna fight me again last time you didn't even touch me said tambourine last time i was hungery but now i'm full and ready to beat you said goku beat me your not even in the same lead said tambourine i'll stop one way or another you'll see

**will goku amke good of his promise and defeat tambourine find out next time on Dragon Ball Pony**


	7. Chapter 7

last time on Dragon Ball Pony piccolo sends tambourine find the who killed his brother cymbal after trying to find goku and yajirobe he finally found the one with the dragon ball that his brother was supposed to look for then goku appeared so he could have his rematch with tambourine and vegence for the death of his friend krillin find out now episode: goku's revenge meanwhile with master roshi,tien and chioatzu mater roshi thinks about goku and krillin until he's interupted by chioatzu as the dragon ball is moving back with goku as he's about start the rematch with tambourine, come one you talk big lets see if you can back it up i'm waiting said tambourine then goku starts to run in circles around tambourine to confuse tambourine then he lays the first few punches then goku sends him flying in the air and hits tambourine with his knee than knocks him down to the ground thinking he finishied him off meanwhile with master roshi,tien and chioatzu, he its moving again said chioatzu you think king piccolo is on to us yet back with goku and yajirobe, i gotta admit goku you did a first great job said yajirobe that monster deserved what he got said goku you remember your promise he's mine now said yajirobe sure said goku as yajirobe is about to eat tambourine until they realise that tambourine isn't done yet, why is he moving said yajirobe you little rat said tamborine while getting from the horrible beating goku gave him oops looks like i stopped to soon unbelieveable how can we the warrior tribe be beaten by you said tambourine as he blasts an energy wave on goku from his mouth as yajirobe sees the explosion is over nad dosen't see goku, fool he was abliderated i told you we are superior to the human race said tambourine yajirobe is about to fight yajirobe goku interupts him to let him now he survived the explosion, you're not very smart are that blast was pretty weak if you ask me said tambourine grows fear of goku, now your turnto feel the same pain that you gave krillin said goku as tambourine flies away goku uses his power pole to catch up with tambourine in the sky and finish tambourine off with a kamehameha meanwhile with piccolo, your majesty whats wrong said piano a headache said pilaf he's gone tamborine is dead whats going on out there this shouldn't be happening said piccolo oh tambourine said piano what kind of creature is out there that can defeat these people said pilaf listen said piccolo yes said pilaf take this vessel to where ever cymbal and tamborine were killed i'll destroy this new advisory myself said piccolo back with yajirobe and goku yajirobe is mad because goku vaporized tambourine meanwhile piccolo is tracking down goku and yajirobe, two of my greatest warriors destroyed as if they were armatures i don't know who's responsible for this outrage but i will personally seek to there destruction for interfering with my plans said piccolo as pilaf looks for the dragon ball that cymbal was suppose to retrieve he finds out there not the only ones collecting the dragonballs meanwhile we see master roshi along with tien and chiaotzu as search for the fourth dragon ball they find it in a cave full of crows after escaping the crows and getting the six star dragon ball from the crows they try to plan how they are gonna get the four star ball from piccolo tien thinks they should use the evil containment wave on piccolo meanwhile piccolo sees that mater roshi along with tien and chiaotzu have gathered 4 dragon balls piccolo plans to kill the one responsible for killing his two warriors meanwhile with yajirobe and goku both of them keep a look out for a monster that might be after yajirobes dragon ball goku checks his dragon radar to see if any body coming there way until goku sees a dragon ball on top of them as piccolo's vessel appears, whats that its not like any bird i've seen

**the turtle hermit greatest fear has been realised king piccolo has found goku first can goku survive aganist such an over welming advisory find out on the next action packed adventure of dragon ball**


	8. Chapter 8

last time Dragon Ball Pony goku was able to destroy tambourine but when he did king piccolo felt tambourines death and decides that he will get the dragon ball to add to his collection then piccolo found out he's not the only one searching for the dragon balls as 3 dragon balls gathered together heading for the fourth piccolo decided to kill the one who killed cymbal and tambourine meanwhile goku tries to make sure no one gets the dragon ball as goku checks to see if anybody is after the dragon ball that they have until one appears on goku's radar as theres one on top of them which is the four star ball can goku survive this monster find out now episode: goku vs king piccolo meanwhile master roshi along with tien and chioatzu find the fifth dragon ball, the radar shows that the 5th ball is around this area said master roshi as tien wonders why master roshi won't use the evil containment wave as they search for the 5th dragon ball back with goku and yajirobe goku sees a ball on the radar and then looks above along with yajirobe and sees a flying airship above them, what is that thing it's huge said yajirobe mai tries to tell piccolo that they have arrived but says it outside of the ship and realises that she spoke in the wrong place then switches to piccolos throne room and tells him that have arrived, who is king piccolo said yajirobe then he remembers that told about him in a story then he gives goku his dragon ball and then decides hide until the fight is over, look at the ground theres someone is down there said pilaf as he his binoculars to see who it is and he sees goku, no anyone but him it's impossible he's suppose to be dead said pilaf who is it asked piccolo who else it's that same brat who all ways keeps me from the dragon balls said pilaf so this the one responsible for killing tambourine and cymbal both cymbal and tambourine fell in disgrase if that little worm had anything to do with there dimise i am not so weak that i can't deal with a child said piccolo as flys toward goku, hey are you the ruler of those monsters one of them killed my friend krillin and stole my dragon ball said goku thats me said i see you have another dragon ball hanging around your neck said piccolo i was right about you animal yor just as responsible for krillins death said goku can you forgive you are unbelieveable said piccolo while laughing, whats so funny said goku you arei thought i was looking for a great warrior and now i find that you are the one who has killed two of my greatest soldiers said piccolo thats right and your going to follow them but now you are going to give back my grandpa's dragon ball said goku we will see you poor simpleton you have no clue who i am do you i am the abomination that haunts your nightmares soon you will call me master said piccolo thats not going to happen said goku it never fails for some reason every time i meet a martial artist i have an incredible erge to destroy them even one as tiny and pathetic as you said piccolo i might surprise you said goku then goku runs up to piccolo and a few punches and kicks that send piccolo flying in the air he tries to strike piccolo again then piccolo knocks him back a bit then goku uses a kick that sends piccolo to the ground, smooth good one goku but you better watch out if thats the king piccolo i've heard then this isn't over yet said yajirobe the kids gonna its time to get out said pilaf calm down said piano we can't said pilaf do you really think his majesty could be beat he's just getting warmed up said piano as piccolo gets up from gokus attack then takes off his weighted oufit with his normal outfit and explains that he is the reason that piccolo wanted the martial arts society deserves to be eliminated as goku and king piccolo begin for round 2 piccolos eyes start to glowthen a gust of wind paralyzes goku mean while master roshi along with tien and chioatzu search for the 5th dragon ball then master roshi finds the dragon ball under a rock and tries to move it and streches his arm to get it he then grabs it then rock rolls down a hill and chases roshi as the rock hits roshi causing him to drop the dragon ball back with goku still being paralyzed by the gust of wind that continues then piccolo runs toward goku and kicks which sends him flying in the air as piccolo flys up and punches goku back to the ground that sends goku into a hole piccolo flys back down picks goku up out of the hole, nice your still alive i was hoping this would last a good while and then piccolo punches him in the face, whats wrong no widy comeback then goku bites piccolo in his thumb then piccolo hits goku's head on a rock and elbows his head get him off then piccolo sees his thumb bleed and tries to get the blood off, you'll pay you losey human then piccolo prepares an attack on goku then a lazer blast at goku chasing goku around trying to blast him with it until gets tired then goku tries to attack piccolo but he dodges goku's attacks and then piccolo flys up in the air goku tries to hit him in the air but piccolo dodges it and gets knocked to the ground and as soon as goku reachs the ground piccolo kicks goku so hard it sends him flying goku then piccolo pounds him to the ground then goku tries to attack piccolo but he continues to dodge goku's attacks then he punches goku yet again as he continues to over power goku, your tougher than i thought but that still dosen't make difference you big meany i'm still going to destroy you said goku your misplace confidence is refreshing said piccolo then goku tries to get up, though i find this amusing you must know there is no escape the only chioce now is how you'll meet your demise it been a long time since i've seen that spark in someones eye i'm fortunate i'm stronger growl human said piccolo then tries to use the kamehameha on piccolo but it fails to lay a scratch, i think it's about time we say good by boy funny you don't look heroic then the sky starts to get dark then it starts to rain then we see piccolo beats up goku even more then piccolo punches goku into a rock, i believe this is the part where you come to the part where your suppose to beg for your pathetic life said piccolo i'll never give into you never said goku alright die said piccolo now is when it really gets good said piano then piccolo begins to charge up his explosive wave on goku then goku plans to attack piccolo after he fires the wave then piccolos hands begin to spark up then piccolo fires the attack at goku then goku dodges and jumps up in the air then piccolo fires another wave and it hits goku causing him him to fall to the ground assuming he's dead, so this is the best that the human race has to offer said piccolo then he checks if goku's heart is beating, the boy's heart is cold it is over said piccolo then piccolo takes the dragon ball then piccolo decides to go after the remaining dragon balls as the air ship flys off then yajirobe thinks that goku is dead until he hears his heart starts then goku wakes up and asks yajirobe to take him to a river meanwhile master roshi and tien try to find the dragon ball that master roshi dropped into the forest until chioatzu finds it meanwhile piccolo begins his search for the five dragon balls cut back to master roshi, tien and chioatzu head toward a waste land where they barry the dragon balls and wait till piccolo gets there so they can steal the two dragon balls that piccolo has and put them near the five dragon balls and call upon shenron then piccolo's air ship arrives, i don't see any movement down there said pilaf thats because there hiding so they want play games do they there hoping we come down so they can steal our dragon balls i guess i should keep these in a safe place then said piccolo then he opens his mouth and puts the dragon balls in his throat after roshi sees that decides to keep the dragon balls in his throat he then roshi decides to that he should fight piccolo makes sure tien dosen't by paralyzing him with a spray can then master roshi steps out of the cave, if you want the dragon balls piccolo you'll have to come down here said master roshi oh so he knows my name good he's done his homework though knowing my identity doesn't make the duel up for his intelligence

**the duel between master and majesty has finally begun can the turtle hermit foul piccolos plans of world domination a second time or will he be consumed by the monsters awesome powers find out next on Dragon Ball Pony**


	9. Chapter 9

last time on Dragon Ball Pony as master roshi finds the 5th dragon ball while thats going on piccolo heads toward the the 5 dragon balls master roshi, tien and chioatzu set up a trap to get the two dragon balls from king piccolo until he swallowed the 2 dragon balls then roshi uses a spray can to paralyze tien and challenges piccolo find out what happens now episode: roshi's gambit meanwhile Olong tells the others he saw two dragon balls on the radar then they vanished then the others think that master roshi has runned into king piccolo so bulma tries to contact roshi but he dosen't respond, what if something bad has happened to master roshi if he's defeated what chance do we stand a chance do we stand aganist those monters meanwhile as master roshi faces of aganist king piccolo all of the dragon balls i collected are barried right here you can dig them up and take them away if you can defeat me said master roshi that will be my distinct pleasure standing standing before the might of king piccolo you still want to challenge me said piccolo foolish old man he really must have a death wish to challenge king piccolo out in the open said piano but he dosen't have any support said pilaf he can have an army and he still lose said piano imbecile obviously you have no idea who i am other wise you understand that the paith you've chosen is suicidal said piccolo this isn't the first time we meet monster said master roshi then you must realise that i will soon send you to oblivion said piccolo ya ya i heard that before the only whos going to take a dirt nap is you unless you decide to play it smart and give me your dragon balls said master roshi if that was a joke then i'm waiting for the punch line your humor is wearing thin you want my dragon balls then hear as piccolo spits out the 2 dragon balls there all yours old man take them if you can comeone hears your chance take them whats the matter you to scared here so be it you see you've sucumm to your own fear don't worry that i have an effect on people as piccolo puts the dragon balls back in his throat i see you serious then by all means die said piccolo then piccolo uses a blast from his finger to send master roshi flying, he lasted longer than i expected well well look who wants another dose of pain good good i have alot to dish out now tell me old man how does it feel to be nothing fool why do you stand in my way said piccolo because you are in mine said master roshi how so said piccolo with you threating the world how am i suppose to enjoy my exercise programs said master roshi then piccolo grows angry, you human sais piccolo as he sends master roshi flying into a rock, get up get on your feet a quick death is to good for i'm going to make you suffer beyond imagination if you think your a warrior than impress me said piccolo as piccolo uses his lazer eyes to clear the rocks, then allow me said piccolo as he uses it on roshi, i have no interest in fighting you you are right you i'm no match for you posses powers far greater than my own but for every obsticle there is a solution i can still defeat said master roshi what are you blabbering about said piccolo many years ago i faced you in battle i was there the day my master stared you down the day you blinked said master roshi go on do you want to know my masters name its mutaito said master roshi as piccolo remembers mutaito, not again meanwhile with goku and yajirobe as they head for koirin tower so koirin can help goku back with master roshi as piccolo realises he meet the threat to his plans, you you mean said piccolo hear this should jog your memory said master roshi as reveals the jar, the electronic jar said piccolo home sweet home said master roshi not the jar said piccolo as he has a flashback of master mutaito using the evil containment wave on piccolo and locking him in the jar, i can't believe it impossible said piccolo the evil containment wave master roshi you can't if you use you'll die said tien still awke, you remember that special day the day you were sealed in the electronic jar by master mutaito and sure you remember the special technique that put you there said master roshi strange why is king piccolo shaking is he cold said pilaf poor majesty he's frightened piccolo said piano worried as master roshi is about to preparing to use the evil containment while thats going on piccolo flys away in fear as master roshi is about use the technique, evil containment as master roshi is succesful enough to catch piccolo in the wave as master roshi prepares to lock piccolo in the jar then roshi decides to now put him in the jar but as soon as does he misses the jar, i missed you haven't won your dark dreams will never come true some how someone will suceed where i've failed until that day live in fear you will fall were only human but we will survive said master roshi don't give up master said tien master roshi said chioatzu we will survive said master roshi falls to the ground dead meanwhile goku feels something bad has happened back with piccolo, he's dead the fools dead that was close i didn't expect he'd know about the evil containment wave the old man was sly and now he's gone forever i'm free truely free no one on this pathetic planet will ever harm me ever again said piccolo as he gets the 5 dragon balls takes them to a spot and spits out the other 2 next to the 5, soon i will reclaim my youth and with it all my glorious power said piccolo youth thats what he's after he'll be unstoppable now dragon appear before me said piccolo then the sky starts to get dark meanwhile in equestria as princess celestia sees the dark clouds then princess luna appears, sister whats going on i was about to raise the moon until these dark clouds appeared said luna i believe the goku's friends have gathered the dragon balls so that means that there about wish piccolo off the planet said celestia meanwhile with goku and yajirobe they see the sky get dark then goku remembers that happened 3 years ago back with piccolo as the eternal dragon is about to appear, this can't be happening if that monster gets his youth back no one will be able to control him it'll be the end of the world the eternal dragon appears as he appears in the sky

**despite the turtle hermits best efforts king piccolo prevaled to call fourth the eternal dragon with his youth but a wish away can anyone stop the majestic monster from conquering the world tune in next time as the adventure continues on Dragon Ball Pony**


	10. Chapter 10

last time on Dragon Ball Pony roshi challgened king piccolo duel as he surprises piccolo by using the evil containment wave to seal him away yet again but it fails claiming master roshi's lif e in the process after that piccolo then gathers the 5 dragon balls and the he has with him together and calls upon the eternal dragon episode: king piccolo's wish piccolo as he sees the eternal dragon he stands there outstanded knowing he will soon have his youth back meanwhile in canterlot as apple jack, rarity, rainbow dash, fluttershy, pinkie pie along with celestia and luna look at the dark clouds, what in world is going on why has sky turn dark whats going on said rarity apparently the seven dragon balls are gathered master roshi must called shenron he's probalby going to wish piccolo off the planet once these dark clouds are gone we'll start the wedding meanwhile back with piccolo as he's make his wish, the eternal dragon your here after all this time my greatest desire will finally come said piccolo tien talks to chioatzu tellapathicly, now i want you want to liten carefully i'm losing concenceness because of that strange medicine master roshi gave me this is up to you before piccolo can make his i want you to make you own tell the dragon you wish that king piccolo would dissapear from this world forever said tien ok said chiaotzu then shenron asks piccolo what he wants to wish as piccolo is about tell then chioatzu tries to interfer with piccolos then piccolo blasts chioatzu killing him in the process, chioatzu please no not him said tien i dispise uninviated guest said piccolo what do you wish for asks shenron i wish to be made young again restore my youth and power return to me all the time that has been stolen can you do this said piccolo as you wish said shenron as he restores piccolo's youth and power, its happening his majesty is grown young said piano yes it worked i'm young again i am born a new said piccolo we won we won he's youth and return hooray for king piccolo said piano your wish has been granted i take my leave said shenron then piccolo decides to kill the eternal dragon as the eternal dragon is gungulfed in an explosion the only remains is his arm then it dissapears then the skys clear up and we that the dragon balls are now changed into stone meanwhile as the sky gets clear goku sees that the dragon balls aren't on his radar he than knows that someone made a wish on the dragon balls as they apporach korin tower meanwhile twilight finds herself trapped in a crystal mine as she tries to hit the fake cadence until she runs into the real one, wait please i've been imprisoned the cadence who brought you down hear is an imposter said the real cadence likely story said twilight then cadence dose the sunshine sunshine lady bugs awake shake your hooves and do a little shake then knowing that she the real they decide to try find the way out of the crystal mines meanwhile with piccolo lets get, down to business this world will soon be mine said piccolo yes the world will soon be under our control said pilaf full speed ahead take me to canterlot meanwhile there on there way while there on there way pilaf decides to renigotiate with piccolo then decides to throws pilaf and his two henchmen now for a song number

fake cadence: this day is going to be perfect the day which since i was small every pony bow around looking lovely in my gown but what they don't know is that i've fooled them all

real cadence: this day was going to be perfect kind of day i dreamed since i was small but instead of having cake with all my friends to celebrate my wedding bells they may ring for at all

piccolo: this day will be pefect the day i deamed since i came to this pathetic planet i shall scortch the earth in flames of chaos till all i see wither and before me

fake cadence: i could care less about the dress i won't partake any cake vows lown when i say that through any weather i want us to be together the truth is that i don't care for him no i do not love groom in my heart there is no love but i want him to be all mine

real cadence: must escape before it's to late to save the day hope that i won't be lying when i say i have fear i may lose him of someone who wants use him not care for him or or charish him all day for so i love the groom oh my shining armor i'll be there very soon

piccolo: i can picture it now any lifeform in my way will die before me with no martial artists to protect them from my rain of terror

fake cadence: finally the moment has arrived for me to be one lovely bride

real candence: oh shing armor you will be...

fake cadence: mine all..

piccolo: mine this planet will be all mine hahahahahaha

as the wedding comences twilight and the real cadence hurry up to save twilights brother from the fake cadence as theyfind the exit to the crystal mines until they run into hyponotized brides maids meanwhile during the wedding twilight interupts the wedding and shows the other ponies that the cadence they know is a fake as th real cadence shows up and tells them that fake cadence is a changling a creature can shape shift in any person and steal love then the fake cadence shows her ture form thats named queen chrysalis, your right princess equestria all my changlings will deviour everything and full power said chrysalis shing armors spell will prevent them from reaching us as chrysalis explain since he's under her spell he can't full fill his duty a captain of the royale guard, soon my army will tear through the barrier and we'll take canterlot and then all of equestria said chrysalis no you won't you may have shing armor under your spell but now that you've foolishly revealed your true self i can protect my subjects as celestia is about to win until chrysalis over powers her, shining armors love is tronger than i thought consuming had made me so powerful than celestia as twilight and her friends retrieve the elements of harmony stop chrysalis plans as they battle her changling army after dealing with man y they realise that there are too many meanwhile piccolo arrives at canterlot and sees the changlings taking, i see we got some competion said piccolo while the changling continue to take over canterlot an army of green demon quickly over power them as queen chrysalis watches her army being destroyed by the green demons as soon as shes about to destroy the creatures king piccolo appears in the room, so i can assume these are yours said piccolo as he has a dead changling in his hands toses infront of her as chrysalis is about to challenge piccolo then twilight gets a good look of symbol on piccolos outfit and now that monster leading those demons is king piccolo

**with restored youth and limitless power king piccolo takes over equestria and the entire world can anyone stop his rain terror find out next time on Dragon Ball Pony**


	11. Chapter 11

last time on Dragon Ball Pony after king piccolo regained his youth he decides take over canterlot meanwhile twilight finds the real cadence in the crystal mines as they made their out as the real cadence exposes the other cadence as a fake as the fake cadence turns out to be a creature called changlings creature that take place of someone you love and feed on the love to fuel there power as the fake cadence reveals her self as queen chrysalis as she reveals herself princess celestia duels queen chrysalis then is over powered as she tells twilight to get the elements of harmony and use them on the queen as her changling army tares through the barrier as twilight and friends battle the changlings but are out numbered as the changling have almost taken control of canterlot until king piccolo sends his army to destroy the changlings then queen chrysalis is about to take drastic measures and kill off piccolo's minions until king piccolo shows up and challenges her to a duel then twilight sees the mark of the demon and remembers episode: siege on canterlot as king piccolo faces queen chrysalis, so i can tell that i'm not the only one trying to conquer canterlot said piccolo don't bother challenging me i even have the power greater than celestia not so don't think of challenging me said queen chrysalis i could say the same thing about you challenging me is a mistake that you will never forget said piccolo as he then decides to end it quick by firing a blast from his finger and queen chrysalis uses a green lazer coming from her horn as piccolo's attack overpowers queen chrysalis attack as piccolo's attack sends queen chrysalis flying out of canterlot as all of the changlings start to run away meanwhile with tien as he' stacked up master roshi and chioatzu's body next to each other as he's angry with piccolo for killing master roshi and chioatzu tien wonders how to defeat piccolo as he looks at the electronic jar and thinks about when master roshi used the evil containment wave on piccolo so tien then decides to use the evil containment wave on king piccolo then yamcha and the others appear where the dragon balls were berfore they dissapeared as they are devestated to see master roshi and chioatzu are dead, tien shinhan were the only ones left we have to work together to defeat piccolo said yamcha im sorry yamcha theres something i must do alone its the only way i will learn the secret of the evil containment wave said tien no its dangerous said yamcha i must destroy that monster no matter the cost its why i was spared said tien you can't go alone i'll learn it with you said yamcha thats not option in order to learn this wave is to witness it first hand as i have said tien no tien said yamcha my mind is set i have nothing else to choose as tien takes in an air craft to find somewhere to learn the secret of the evil containment wave as as the others place master roshi and chioatzu in two freezing capsules then yamcha tries to tell tien that he can learn the evil containment wave with him then bulma says that they can wish back master roshi and chioatzu as tien tells them that the eternal dragon is dead meanwhile with goku as he arrives at korin tower as goku reunites with bora and upa as they see him beat up as he tells them he nearly got killed by a creature named king piccolo and that he needs korins help as he asks yajirobe if he'll climb him up the tower yajirobe refuses then goku tells yajirobe that if he helps him he'll be able to have a senzu bean as he gets intersted as goku hangs onto yajirobe bora toses them far enough that yajrobe will climb there faster as yajirobe climbs korin tower meanwhile as shing armor is free from queen chrysalis spell twilight tells cadence about king piccolo, now that shes out of the way lets get down to business shall we said piccolo as he frees princess celestia, my name is king piccolo you are are here by releaved of your command i am your ruler said piccolo i will never let you rule equestria said celestia oh than in that case lets see if if there isn't anyway as piccolo walks over to the window and show princess celestia his power as raise his hand into a fist and puts his arm front of his face except his eyes then eyes start to glow then a surge of energy goes to his other hand and he shoot a blast at a part of canterlot destroying it in the process and leaves a giant crater as princess celestia, twilight, princess cadence, along with shing armor see the giant crater that king piccolo has created and are in shock of

**as piccolo takes over canterlot can goku stop this creature from terrorizing equestria can tien learn the evil containment wave find out the next episode of Dragon Ball Pony**


	12. Chapter 12

previously on Dragon Ball Pony as king piccolo shows how powerful he is as piccolo defeats queen chrysalis in seconds meanwhile goku catches up with bora and upa after the last time as goku explains that he was nearly killed by king piccolo as yajirobe helps goku climb korin tower so korin can give goku additional training as yajirobe helps goku climb the tower meanwhile tien decides to try to learn the evil containment wave find out now episode: conquest and power as princess cadence sees the crater that piccolo created as a tear comes out of her eyes, you monster i can't believe you said princess cadence as she sees the other ponies looking at the giant crater, from the expression on your face i can tell your a visual learner this is just a miniscule of my power i trust you won't need another wheither your looking at one crater or an entire wasteland is intirely up to you i can do this all said piccolo fine you win just don't destroy canterlot said princess celestia in despare as piccolo begins to laugh over his victory meanwhile with goku and yajirobe as they make it to the top of korin tower and meet up with korin, you climbed all the way here with goku on your back you must be very strong and pretty stupid said korin master korin its great to see you again said goku wow thats master korin said yajirobe listen master i said goku as korin knows what goku about say, don't bother i know i know said korin you know what happened to me said goku you took a pretty nasty beatting from king piccolo if i'm not mistaken said korin thats right but how did know master said goku just because above the world dosen't mean i don't know whats going on down there as yajirobe looks down from the tower, you can't see anything here because your not looking in the right place over there said korin as yajirobe heads over to a jar of water and sees king piccolo in canterlot after he took it over, you now work for me now you will do my bidding said piccolo i never work for monster i'm suppose to keep harmony in equestria said princess celestia so far dosen't look like your doing a good job infact i could say that harmony is now dead said piccolo do yo have another jar i don't like this one said yajirobe goku why have you come here what do you want me to do said korin don't you know you've already guessed everything else about king piccolo said goku well sort of said korin he's a terrible monster somebody has to defeat him i want to continue my training with you said goku well no sense of training a body thats injured first things first you need energy here we go catch as goku says that its a senzu bean, the beans what senzu beans these are the beans you were talking about said yajirobe you call this special this is my reward i can't believe i went through all that just for these losy beans and now i'm going to get my fill as yajirobe eats so much senzu beans that he gets much fater, silly yajirobe all you need is one bean they last for ten days said goku as he eats the senzu bean korin gave him and is all healed, those beans sure do the trick don't they now you should be feeling just better pretty soon said korin as goku jumped and cheered in joy meanwhile with yamcha and the others as they arrive at kame house knowing that master roshi and chioatzu can't be brought back now that shenron is dead as they have dinner they still think of master roshi and they think on how they'll defeat king piccolo meanwhile with tien as he sits near a fire trying to find a way learn the evil containment wave as he thinks of the death of master roshi and chioatzu, no no can't give into the anger remember your true goal said tien as he pratices on the evil containment wave back with goku and yajirobe, now i want make sure were absolutely here you want me to train you again said korin yes master korin just like the old days really said goku sorry my boy but to be completely honest theres nothing left for me to teach you said what do you mean nothing said goku i know badly you want something of yours aganist piccolo but i'm all tapped out its not like i gave you a crash course the first time around you mastered the master still that won't be enough many great warriors have tried what your attempting but he manages to kill everyone that monster even killed master roshi said korin what king piccolo killed master roshi said goku yes said korin you mean i won't be able to see him again just like my grandpa said goku well in these cases thats what normally happens said korin oh no and i didn't even got to say goodbye said goku as he remembers master roshi, first krillin and now master roshi piccolo i've got to stop him said goku hold it you must not face him in anger said korin i have to fight him he's taken to many lives already said goku cool down and listen for a minute if you seek him now he'll kill you said korin i don't have a choice i'm not scared and i'm not gonna hide in a tower said goku well if he's not afraid of death i guess he could take sip said korin what said goku ultra devine water said korin ultra divine water is that like the sacred water i drank before said goku thats for ammatures this is the real stuff said korin

**what is ultra divine water and what deadly secret does it possess as tien tries to master the evil containment wave he must russtle the delema as goku to defeat king piccolo is he really willing to face his own demise find out next time on Dragon Ball Pony**


	13. Chapter 13

last time on Dragon Ball Pony piccolo began his invasion by taking over canterlot a symbol of harmony as he arrived he had some competion the queen of the changlings chrysalis as she tried to fight piccolo off but piccolo overpowered her scaring off her changling army off as he tells princess Celestia that canterlot is now is until he destroys a part of canterlot and tells her that if princess Celestia dosen't follow his demands he'll turn canterlot into a waste land meanwhile goku and yajirobe finally make it to the top of korin tower master korin was surprised of gokus desire to take additional training and advised his pupil that engaging king piccolo in an internal conflict would result to his demise episode: awaken Darkness meanwhile with piccolo as Mr. and Mrs. cake make a bunch of cakes for king piccolo as piano tastes the cakes and pulls the table cloth causing the cakes to fall over, Do you really think king piccolo will ever be satisfied with this slop you will prepare a new menu with all haste Dish's of nuke minure, Deep eyes, fresh moose pie with dinosaur tounge and Brain pudding you will prepare 111 of each with in the hour everything must be in order when sire awakens from his nap said piano as we see king piccolo sitting in his throne sleeping with his eyes open meanwhile with goku and yajirobe as korin thinks if he should tell goku about the ultra divine water, ultra divine said goku yes this water is most certainly divine said korin but master how it any different from the sacred water i drank a long time ago said goku actually there is a great difference sacred water is just regular with a kick no magic in it but ultra divine water is packed with mystical properties and a magical zinc said korin whoa if i drink ultra divine water then i'll be super strong he come on master give some of the ultra divine water please please enough somethings never change your just as hasty as ever said korin i can't help master you said i'd be stronger if i drink it said goku the water will increase your abilities thats true but to enjoy its benefits you would first have to track it down said korin as he explains to goku that he has to go north and go through an icy maze as he tells him that many warriors attempted this never to be heard from again, no that you know the paraly what will you do do you still wish to seek it said korin sure do i'm afraid of the maze i must find the ultra divine water you'll go with me won't you yajirobe said goku as yajirobe refuses to go with goku as he heads down stairs as yajirobe is hungry then he finds a jar that seem suspicious as he sees something thats cold and thinks its ice cream as he falls down in the jar as goku and yajirobe appear down stairs as goku explains that he dosen't have the flying nimbus then korin tells him that if he jumps into the jar it'll take him north as we see its the jar that yajirobe fell into as korin warns goku to stay away from darkness as goku hops in the jar and finds himself in an ice land, hey goku no no up here said korin as goku looks up korin tells him that after he finds the ultra divine water then he should return to the spot he enetered in so korin pull goku up out there as goku explores the ice land as he finds yajirobe as h yajirobe tries to find the way out then as yajirobe kicks something that looks like a cross as it falls over as they find a human thats frozen as head back a giant ice creature appears as goku and yajirobe fight the the ice creature yajirobe tries slicing it with his sword as it has part of falls off but the monster then regenerates the part of him back with the help of ice as goku throws tons of punches on kicks the monster to the ground as it gets up then goku decides to use the kahameha on the creature as the wave awakens Darkness, who dares wake me from my cold slumber it is human it will suffer they will all suffer who trespass on my domain said darkness as ice monsters head is destroyed by the kamehameha wave as it regenrates it back then goku and yajirobe run away from the creature as yajirobe drops the senzu beans then they end up sliding down ice and falling into a cave meanwhile in canterlot as twilight and cadence tries to help the other ponies that got hurt when the chrysalis and piccolo along with there minions were causing terror then one of the royal guards trys to attack piccolo but end getting killed, like i was saying before we were interupted those two are completly inatiquite they can't even perform simplest of tasks said piano then eliminate them all things alot taste better from scratch said piccolo then twilight tries to use magic to zap piccolo as he turns around and thinks the royal guard is playing possem as he uses his lazer eyes meanwhile with tien he tries again with the evil containment wave meanwhile back with yajirobe and goku as they wake up in a cave as then a block of ice falls on yajirobe as darkness watches them over and dosen't like there company as darkness creates a creature that looks like master roshi

**has master roshi really returned what fate awaits are friends find out next time on Dragon Ball Pony**


	14. Chapter 14

last time on Dragon Ball Pony after meeting with korin goku learns that the only way to defeat king piccolo was to find and drink the dangerous ultra divine water yajirobe decides to take goku as far a mountain to cave of darkness as darkness finds out that yajirobe and goku are searching for the ultra divine water as he creates an illushion that looks like master roshi episode: taste of destiny as goku and yajirobe search for the ultra divine water, do you really think you have a chance aganist king piccolo man your dumb said yajirobe i have to try don't i said goku didn't you say he killed some of your friends said yajirobe my best friend krillin and master roshi said goku so why not just be happy that your still alive and get on with living said yajirobe as they continue to walk then yajirobe decides that he should leave while goku trys to find the ultra divine water as they go toward seperate paths as they go they're ways as goku explores he thinks it might be another creature sent by darkness as he tries to punch as it catches the punch as goku sees its the illushion of master roshi, master roshi said goku yes in the flesh goku said the illushion master your still alive said goku beauty never dies so what brings you here said the illushion oh i forgot i'm looking for the ultra divine water so i can defeat piccolo have you seen it here master roshi said goku i have seen something said the illushion really huh i can allways count on you said goku follow me said the illushion alright said goku as he follows the illushion of master roshi meanwhile yajirobe tries to find the way out as he finds a lizard as he chases it back with goku as he follows the illushion to an illushion of kame house as goku heads inside and finds even more illushion as he sees an illushion of his friends as darkness watches goku as goku sees somethings suspecious as he steps outside then the illushion of master roshi trys keep goku from getting the ultra divine water as it uses its powers to throw giant rocks and boulders at goku then goku tries to fight off the illushion as it gets goku near a bottomless pit meanwhile with yajirobe as he catches the lizard then yajirobe falls down where goku is as goku holds on to yajirobe so he won't fall down the bottomless pit as the illushion tries to get the illushion as the illushion tries many things in order to get goku to let go as goku continues to hang on then the illushion dissapears as goku and yajirobe see darkness appear as yajirobe tells goku he see something, is this the ultra divine water said goku the sacred is very dangerous one must be both mentally and physically strong to survive it for the unsuited it means certain death said darkness come on goku lets leave said yajirobe but it will make me stronger right said goku it is uncertain the ultra divine takes advantage of certain powers with in you if you have no power nothing will change only those with special powers will become stronger the others will die said darkness say darkness how many people drank this water stuff yajirobe asked 13 said darkness how many survived like six or 3 said yajirobe none survived said darkness none survived said goku hey thats not fair what kind of a chance does that give if no one survives it then its just poison and theres nothing special of dying from poison is there said yajirobe i'll do it said goku are you nuts goku i mean its one thing to play the hero drinking this stuff is just plain suicide said yajirobe then i'll risk it said goku goku please i'm begging you for some dum reason you all ways want to do the right thing but i'm telling you is theres nothing in that pot but poison you drink it and you will die said yajirobe we'll se said goku as he poors the water into a cup as yajirobe tastes it as he freaks and falls on the table, im telling you thats poison said yajirobe well yajirobe theres nothing else we can do said goku as drinks as goku tries to survive the water that he drinked as it show gokus grandpa's house, twilight and her friends when they joined him in his search for the Dragon Balls, his training with master roshi, the eternal dragon and king piccolo meanwhile with piccolo as princess Celestia is about tell the news that king piccolo is now ruler of the world while thats going Olong watches his cartoon as it interupted by princess Celestia news, people of equestria i have an important news that all in this great change said princess Celestia he look its princess Celestia said bulma this change will effect us all in wonderful ways i have given my power to the great king piccolo said princess Celestia what said bulma, Olong and yamcha all people and ponies of equestria its all lies king piccolo is not be trusted please we must find a way to stop him before its to late said princess Celestia stick to the script Celestia show time people of earth i am king piccolo and i am your new ruler you bow down to me you think i'm terrible but you'll find i'll encourage your freedom every freedom by now you know how powerful i am but what you'll not know what a loving king i could be so my first decree go to the ones i love the most that of course is the criminal element we will begin by eradicating the police wicked people who stomp on your freedom and put you in chains for merely seeking the light that you desire theft, violence, murder, nothing illegal in this grand new world come out from the shadows your new king understands your pain this is your time this is our time order is dead and chaos rains thuse says king piccolo said piccolo this guys a mad man said yamcha i don't know it dosen't sound that bad said launch back with goku as he continues to try and survive the water as korin fell the power that goku's unleashing and thinks if goku is the one who survives the water then as we see goku on the ground as it's like he's dead

**has goku tapped into some special power or is this the end of our brave hero find out on the next exciting adventure of Dragon Ball Pony**


	15. Chapter 15

last time on Dragon Ball Pony as king piccolo dethrones princess Celestia on national television as he makes laws that involve crime and destruction mean while goku drinks the ultra divine is he given more power or death episode: the ultimate sacrifice as goku gets up after nearly dying from the ultra divine water as goku feels different, thank you said goku as darkness sinks back down into the water, its time said goku its time time for what we still don't know the way out of here said yajirobe as goku looks up, i do its so clear said goku as he pulls out his power pole and sticks it in the ground so it can help goku and yajirobe exit the cave meanwhile piccolo as he inforces the new laws as criminals start to reck havoc all over the city causing trouble and other criminals escaping from prison as the police try keep the criminals under control and keep the other prisoners in there jail cells meanwhile with twilight as they wonder how they will defeat king piccolo, i can't believe that piccolo creature was strong enough to defeat the queen like that and she overpowered my mother said cadence i wonder how were going to beat piccolo said twilight as she wondered we i wonder if gokus gonna come and stop this creature before piccolo destroys all of equestria said twilight maybe the elements of harmony can stop this creature said cadence no i don't this creature might be to strong for the elements of harmony the only way i believe that the only thing that can defeat piccolo is the evil containment wave as the rest of twilights friends dicuss how they'll defeat piccolo meanwhile as piccolo shows the world how powerful he is by showing the world the crater he created as tien sees the trouble that piccolo has caused as bulma turns off the TV, so thats it huh said bulma i guess its completly hopeless now i give up said Olong yea well i'm not a quiter theres still hope with tien and his evil containment wave said launch hold on remeber what master mutaito said anyone who uses the wave will die said yamcha back with twilight and her friends as they dicuss how they're going to beat king piccolo as the diamond dogs appear to terrorize them as princess cadence gets angry at the diamond dogs as they grow fear for princess cadence as she yells at them then the diamond dogs run off away from princess cadence meanwhile tien tries again on the evil containment wave and successfully learns the wave meanwhile goku and yajirobe head for the exit as they find it goku gets korins attention as he pulls goku and yajirobe back up meanwhile tien heads for canterlot to use the evil containment wave on king piccolo as yamcha calls to see if tiens alright as tien informs yamcha and the others that he's mastered the evil containment wave and is heading to canterlot meanwhile with goku, i sense it i feel it i'm not what i was before and its not just the strength either i feel power and at peace with everything said goku are you sure you sure look the same said yajirobe and theres something else to as goku walks toward where he senses that power, i know where piccolo is said goku then how do you know that goku said korin well i don't know what to call it i guess you can say i sense his power level said goku that is exactly what your sensing feel strong its gift time flying nimbus said korin nimbus as bunch of flying nimbus clouds appears, jump in there and pick out a good one goku said korin i thought the flying nimbus master roshi gave me was the only one in existince said goku that was an old model i gave him years ago said korin as goku jumps into the bunch of nimbus clouds and picks out one of them as goku flys off on his new nimbus to face piccolo as goku races there meanwhile piccolo makes other rules, go afternoon my loyal citizens i have more news of terror and mayhem as members of my new order you should all prepare for destruction said piccolo losy monster who does he think he is said yamcha get ready as i unleash the most glorious terror unimaginable no need to worry however i've taken care of all of the arangements i know that all of you share my enthusiasum because it is a privelage and honor to be apart of this event your gonna love this your planet my planet is divided into 43 sectors each represented by a slip of paper which has been placed in this box to comemerate the anniversery of my rule i will declare this day may 13 as piccolo day as part of the celebration i shall draw a slip of paper from the box each year guess what folks theres more the chosen sector as that years celebration which will comenate its destruction and i will do the honors said piccolo no can't let you harm those people said princess Celestia i am not with out mercy this sectors annihilation will be instantaneous there will hardly be time in any pain said piccolo you monster why do you want hurt innocent people said princess Celestia its nothing new this world celebrates occasions with explosions in the sky mine are just a little more dangerous besides i can't wait for the terror in peoples faces after all this is my celebration said piccolo that maniac said yamcha he is one sicko said launch please don't worry this is ment happy fun time the drawing will only be held once a year that means some of you may live another 43 years said piccolo 43 years oh how generous i rather be destroyed now then to live my life in fear said bulma but seriously i wish to maintain a diabolical with my subjects so if for any reason your just displeased my plan or any of you my policies then please pay me a visit my doors opened tell whats on your tiny little minds i'm here for you and once i've unloaded i promise to remove your troubles permanently said piccolo meanwhile goku still rushes to piccolo while thats going on yajirobe tries to ride the flying nimbus but dosen't have a pure heart as he falls of the cloud and back below the tower meanwhile tien continues to head to kings castle as he watches piccolo pick a sector to destroy as piccolo picks ponyville to destroy, ah not to faraway looks like ponyville your time is up get ready i'll be visting you very soon said piccolo thats wear we live said applejack well then i guess since your hear i'll let you see the destruction of your home said piccolo before piccolo meanwhile ponyville as the other ponies try to get to escape from ponyville as granny smith and Big Mcintosh hears that piccolo is going to destroy ponyville along as the everybody is trying to escape meanwhile bulma, yamcha, Olong, puar and launch see in on the news that ponyville is in a crisis as 3 ciminals appear on the island as yamcha and launch fight them off meanwhile tien arrives in time to stop piccolo before he destroys ponyville as tien challenges him to a duel as princess Celestia along with twilight, cadence and shining armor and the rest of twilights friends watch tien, come on your not the only to destroy said piccolo thats it stay smug catching you off guard will make my job that much easier hope you your new throne in an electric jar said tien well lets go i got a schedule to keep i'm late for an extermination said piccolo as tien lands on the ground, oh you almost do that as good as i looks like someones been practicing you must take great pride in your abilities though it'll take more than a fancy landing to defeat me boy said piccolo for once i agree you creature i've come prepared said tien thats the problem with the human race no respect for the superior species said piccolo superior don't make me laugh i'm surprised you can walk up right said tien as he moves closer to piccolo, the only thing big about you is your mouth your nothing but if your so much better than me i can give you a competitor i know you'll find a challenge said piccolo what do you mean said tien its a surprise said piccolo as he creates another egg that hatches another minion, your name shall be drum your first order is to teach this fool a lession said piccolo what are you laughing at with looks like that i doubt you have a sense of humor as goku continues to hurry up so he can fight piccolo back with tien as he tries toget past drum so he can use the evil containment wave on king piccolo as drum out runs tien and beats as tien fights back meanwhile goku is still hurrying up to stop king piccolo as he sees chi chi and the Ox king being attacked by the royal guards of canterlot, if one of so much as harm a hair on my daughters head i'll kill you all said the OX king we aren't intersested in your daughter by orders of king piccolo we been sent out capture and destroy every well known martial artist your the first on our list said one the royal guards king piccolo said chi chi what for said the OX king its nothing personal sir as the guards try to kill the OX king but the OX king is to strong for there attacks as chi chi swings her weapon as it cuts the helmets off as one of the guards trys a spell that he thinks that will kill the OX king as goku appears and tells them that he'll destroy piccolo as the royal guards say that he won't destroy piccolo as goku runs toward them as they run off meanwhile yamcha, Bulma, Olong and launch prepare to head to canterlot so they canm help tien defeat piccolo meanwhile tien continues to fight drum, sire don't you think it would be best to leave for ponyville now we know the outcome of this fight theres no need stick around said piano wait not yet relax piano theres always time for a good slaughter said piccolo as tien continues to fight Drum as drum punches tien so hard that it causes tien to fall to the ground as drum trys to kill tien as tien punches Drum in the face causing his face to bleed then tien kicks Drum in the stomach and wraps his arms around drums neck looking like he has drum at his mercy, why must i continue deal with these human fools if it weren't for these annoying warriors this invasion would be so pleasen't there nothing more arrgravating than an inferior adversary who confuses pure luck with powers said piccolo come one kid is that the best you can do said drum as he breaks free of drums grip as he over powers tien as he puches tien face backward into the ground meanwhile goku gets close to canterlot as tien lays on the ground piccolo decides to heads off to destroy ponyville as tien gets up and piccolo attention as he throw the capsule that has the electronic jar, no not that not the jar said piccolo as tien uses the evil containment wave as drum jumps infront of the wave as tien decisides to use it on drum first then piccolo destroys the jar as tien lives even after using the wave, it appears drums interfierince with your evil containment wave has not only spared my life but yours as well said piccolo as tien falls down to the ground again as drum as drum is about to kill tien as goku arrives, gokus alive but how said twilight goku said cadence i thought king piccolo had him killed said twilight why does that kid have a tail said cadence goku your really alive said tien well your a persistent little worm next time i bet i'll make sure you stay down said piccolo i might surprise you wait something about you is different said goku good of you to notice i've been rejuvinated do you know what that means it means i'm somewhere between invincible and imortal said piccolo as drum tries to get goku for hitting as drum tries to attack as goku kills drum with one kick

**goku's increased strength has caught everyone off guard but will it be enough to bring down juggernaut that is king piccolo find out next time on Dragon Ball Pony **


	16. Chapter 16

last time on Dragon Ball Pony goku after drinking the ultra divine water set out to have a rematch with piccolo as tien shinhan appeared at canterlot before goku as king piccolo spawned a new minion Drum tien then fought the creature as he uses the evil containment wave aganist king piccolo unfortunatly the plan to trap piccolo blew up in his face once again the battle seemed to shift in piccolo's favor tiens miss fire left him all of his energy and vulnerable to attacks it was though the brave warrior was done for until from out of no where help arrived goku returned for a rematch piccolo then realised goku wasn't kidding around episode: goku strikes back as yamcha, Bulma and launch watch the news as they head to canterlot to see if ponyville has been destroyed as it shows the ponies living there fleeing in fear, horrible said yamcha well at least ponyville hasn't been destroyed yet most likely thanks to tien shinhan said yamcha as he turns off the television, i wonder how tien is doing said yamcha if that dirtbag piccolo hurts him in any way i'll make him pay said launch oh i have a feeling piccolo has his hands full said yamcha thats right said Bulma yea said launch as she sneezes and turn back into the gentle launch meanwhile in canterlot twilight, applejack, fluttershy, rainbow dash, pinkie pie, rarity, princess cadence and shing armor along with tien are surprised that goku killed piccolo's minion drum with one kick except princess Celestia as she feels goku's power and can tell that goku stands a chance aganist piccolo, of all people i never thought i would see you again diminishes you get in my way said piccolo you bet i do i will never stop until i defeated said goku you can try if your feeling suicidal for you will you think you'll be able to stop me bigger and smarter advisories that you have tried and failed said piccolo you'll see just how much i've changed said goku as tempting as it is disproved post i don't have the time there are people awaiting there destruction in ponyville said piccolo we gotta help goku he dosen't know what he's getting himself into said twilight hold on twilight i have a feeling that monkey tailed kid might save equestria from this creature said princess celestia as piccolo walks toward goku and as the dark clouds move away, this will have to be a quick demonstration i apoligize said piccolo as he's about strike but goku blocks the attack then piccolo tries to punch goku but goku grabs his fist and throws piccolo to a building as twilight and her friends are surprised even more that goku had the power to send piccolo flying as piccolo gets up out of the debri of the building as piccolo then tries to blast goku as he dodges piccolo's blasts then piccolo flys up in the air and flys down and shoots an energy wave at goku but goku dodges it as well then piccolo shoots another in the air as goku then blocks it as it sends goku flying toward the window where twilight and her friends as they see goku fly past the window as he grabs a flag pole and swing on it and jumps back down to the ground, you filthy human said piccolo astounding goku blocked every blow piccolo threw at him said tien this isn't happening this can't be true said piccolo i told you i wasn't the person you fought before said goku you think can attack me guess again human you get one lucky shot and suddenly you think your big man i've begun to show my true power said piccolo you taken away my close friends and hurt innocent people you'll pay for your crimes said goku as he moves fast that not even piccolo can catch up with his speed as goku punches piccolo in the face sending him flying into piano wow that kid is good at fighting i wonder how he get so much power said princess cadence as piccolo gets up from puched, prepare to die said as piccolo and goku charge toward each other as piccolo tries to hit goku yet again as goku incredibly fast again as piccolo then catches up with goku and chases him as the colide with each other again as piccolo tries to hit him again as goku trips piccolo as he charges toward piccolo as piccolo kicks hims but does nothing to goku as he then charges back at piccolo and kicks piccolo in the neck as goku then tries to hit piccolo then slams him then kicks him in the air as piccolo tries to kick goku again as goku knees piccolo's leg and throws tons of punches on piccolo meanwhile as yamcha, bulma and launch head for canterlot as the nice launch is unaware of whats going on back with goku's battle as piccolo throws plenty of punches and kicks as goku blocks them as goku and piccolo jump in the air as goku elbows piccolo in the face sends him back down as piccolo tries to kick goku as he dodges it then goku runs up to piccolo and throws punches kicks at piccolo till piccolo is stuned, it feels good dosen't it were no different you and i we love inflicting pain its an entoxicating feeling isn't it said piccolo stop talking and fight wheres all your power you said you'll finish me i'm still waiting said goku my aren't we sharp today boy you don't miss a thing do you you see if were to fight you at full strength my life wouldn't last as long however why save all the fun when we could party right now said piccolo as he charges to his full power as it causes the ground to shake, i hope your prepared to die said piccolo i think you should ask yourself that question piccolo i didn't come here to lose said goku you may have strength boy but moto isn't your strong suit stick to what you do best and quit said piccolo i'm here to win said goku not a chance said piccolo as he uses the wind to try show goku his power as piccolo then charges toward and strike him but dodges as piccolo punches goku hard enough that it sends flying the ground so hard it creates a giant hole in the ground, goku no! said twilight poor dilooted child he never stood a chance its a shame your human brains are so small your ignorance almost takes the fun out of killing you he has a big hole left care to join him whats the matter has your nerve grown cold oh you were so eager to defeat me earlier said piccolo you underestimate us all said tien as goku shows he's alive as he's about to use the kamehameha wave on piccolo then goku fires the wave at piccolo but piccolo blocks it then goku redirects the wave around piccolo hitting him in the back as goku then runs toward piccolo punch him and kick him once more as piccolo blocks his attacks and kicks him then goku punches him in the face not very hard as piccolo then throws a punch of his own at goku as it sends goku flying not very far as goku jumps away from piccolo as piccolo chases goku and tries to strike goku as goku kicks piccolo meanwhile yamcha, Bulma and launch are still heading toward canterlot, hang on we'll be at canterlot in about 10 minutes said yamcha do you think tien could hold out this long yamcha said bulma he must be ok i haven't heard of any news about him in canterlot but if theres any trouble when we get there i'm joining in on fight said yamcha have you gone bananas you know how tough tien is how are you gonna help said bulma as they continue to head to canterlot as they hear news that piccolo is still in canterlot back with goku as he and piccolo run toward each other as goku tries to punch piccolo with two hands but piccolo's blocks it and kicks goku then goku elbows piccolo then piccolo elbows goku in the head then goku kicks piccolo then goku elbows him again then throws tons of punches to piccolo's stomach then kicks piccolo while thats going shing armor tells princess Celestia that if she remains in canterlot something terrible could happen to her and comeback to canterlot after goku defeats piccolo as piccolo and goku continue there fight meanwhile yamcha, bulma and launch watch the news to hear that piccolo is battling a kid back with goku as he sends piccolo flying into another building as piccolo throws a piece of debri at goku as goku blocks it then piccolo shoots his lazer eyes at goku injuring his leg as piccolo then charges at goku about to strike him but goku uses his power pole and hits piccolo with it meanwhile with yamcha, bulma and launch as bulma thinks that goku is battling piccolo as bulma reminds yamcha what fortuneteller baba said back with goku as piccolo begins to bleed from that hit that goku gave him as he wipes off the blood as piccolo begins to glow then shoots tons of blasts at goku as one of piccolo's blasts hits goku's power pole as piccolo then shoots an explosive wave at goku as it destroys canterlot as the beautiful city is engulfed in an explosion along with piccolo's minions as princess celestia flys over the explosion with twilight and her friends on celstia's back as cadence flys next to her mother with shing armor on cadences back as they watch explosion consume the city, it is finished theres no one left to stand aganist my power wait i feel his spirit no it can't be said piccolo as he hears goku as he sees that tien rescued goku from the explosion as tien lands back down as he feels tired after flying in the air as goku walks a little bit even if his leg is injured as piccolo tries the attack again as goku punces piccolo but not hard enough to stop the attack as piccolo fires the wave at goku again as goku can't dodge it this time as it hits goku causing an explosion creating a giant crater with goku in it as piccolo makes sure goku isn't alive as he checks the sky but then he hears goku's voice as goku call his nimbus cloud as it helps goku get out of the crater, i don't get it thats impossible i fought all over the universe and i've never meet anyone with the strength to face me hand to hand combat said piccolo well i guess i'm not like other people because i got a tail said goku as he looks at piccolo ready for anything he could dish out then piccolo runs toward tien and holds him by the head, now look who's incontrol now you can say i have the uper hand said piccolo stop it leave him alone said goku oh thats gotta hurt you do as i say or i'll really put the squeeze on your friends head don't move take one more step closer then i'll give this guy a headache he's never gonna forget said piccolo goku don't worry about me just make sure you destroy this monster said tien as piccolo squeezes his head, don't give him any ideas said piccolo stop it stop it you monster as yamcha, bulma and launch head to canterlot as they see the city destroyed as they decide to land and see what happened meanwhile yajirobe appears to see if where goku is but can't seem to find him as he can't decide if he should leave or find goku back with yamcha, bulma and launch land where they needed to be as yamcha decides to go in alone but bulma won't allow it as the good launch fires a missle as it heads toward yajirobe back with goku, let me go please i'll do what ever you want said goku thats a good little boy one move and its over as piccolo picks up a rock and blows on it as it flys toward goku hitting him in the arm, to bad you won't be able to use that arm anymore look at you your crying like a baby you'll have to be tougher than that if you were more like me you can overcome anything even pain said piccolo theres no way i ever want to be anything like you said goku are you so sure said piccolo tien forgive me i can't let him get away with this said goku what you fool don't you care about your friends life said piccolo of course and if to collect the dragon balls to revive him then so be it said goku haven't you heard i already killed the dragon said piccolo what that can't be that can't be true said goku why i lie about that even the eternal dragon was no match aganist my power said piccolo no how could you do that said goku it is over once i exterminated your friend theres nothing you anyone can do about it oh if you move he's finished if you stand where you are your finished anyway you lose said piccolo as Celestia, twilight, cadence, shing armor watch to battle even hearing the eternal Dragon being killed then piccolo picks up and blows another rock hitting goku in the knee, oh my that looks like it hurt what are you gonna do you don't have a leg to stand on anymore crawl like the insect that you are well your friend is no use to me anymore he served his purpose i guess i'll finish him later now its your turn said piccolo as he flys up in the air, you can't do anything now your completly helpless this battle will soon be over and victory will be mine only a fool would dare to challenge the ruler of this dark new world as piccolo then charges down to the down at goku, your mine said piccolo thats what you think i still have one arm left that i can use said goku what said piccolo in shock as goku then curles his arm into a fist as goku's fist begins to glow with power piccolo hurrys up to make sure goku dosen't complete the attack as goku lets out the energy under his hand into the ground as it forms a ring of energy as it becomes a blast as it helps goku into the air as piccolo stops himself in time then goku curles his hand into a fist as he chrages toward piccolo, i'm coming at you with everything i got said goku then piccolo brought his arms out and cross-guard, good luck i'll block said piccolo as goku continued to fly toward piccolo and his power continued to grow as well, it's time for your terror to end said goku as moves his fist forward goku met piccolo in a blinding light as princess Celestia along with twilight, cadence, shing armor and the of twilights friends watched as the light faded away as goku punches through king piccolo, i won i did it said goku as piccolo struggles for his fading life, i don't believe it he flew right threw me how could he defeat me like that so i underestimated his strength he's won for now but my legacy on this planet will survive said piccolo as he creates an egg that contains last son and spits it out toward the horizon, good luck my son get revenge for my demise destroy all of my eneimies said piccolo's last words as he explodes as the explosion of piccolo causes goku to fall at a fast rate as princess cadence rescues goku, thanks for the help who are you said goku i'm princess cadence i heard alot about you from twilight said cadence you did a great job there boy said princess Celestia ya i couldn't let that monster get away with killing krillin and master roshi said goku as he passes out, is he gonna be ok said twilight yes we need to get him to a hospital along with the one in the crater said princess Celestia as they rebuild canterlot back to way it is as they commence the wedding as cadence and shing armor are married as they celebrate a party after that day the Z-fighters and twilight and her friends along with cadence and shing visit tien and goku in the hospital as they heal up, congratulations said tien thanks kid for saving equestria i didn't want that monster detroying other ponies lives said cadence no problem say tien shihan is the eternal Dragon really gone said goku yes said tien master roshi said goku yes even chioatzu said tien as yajirobe comes into the room and gives goku a senzu bean as it heals up goku as goku heads back to korin tower but before he does as princess Celestia wants to show goku something as he arrives in canterlot as theres a mural where it as shows goku punching through king piccolo as goku then heads for korin tower meanwhile the egg that king piccolo released appears in the woods near zecora's place as she feels something is inside the egg as it hatches as the new piccolo hatches from this egg and all the creature wants is getting even with goku as it burns down zecora's house, this is just the start just you wait goku i will have my revenge said piccolo jr.

**piccolo is back and goku better watch out and can he do something to revive his friends find out on the next adventure of Dragon Ball Pony**

**Disclaimer: my little pony friendship is magic is owned by lauren faust and hasbro Dragon Ball is owned by funanimation, toei animation fuji TV and akira toriyama i will continue with the piccolo jr. saga i hope you enjoyed this see you later**


End file.
